Merry Christmas from the Lion
by themorgue
Summary: a Cersei/Jaime Christmas fluff in a Modern AU setting. I left it short and sweet, but if you guys want I'm open to writing a sequel. As-well, I'd really appreciate some criticism or just comments. Thanks for reading!


Cersei knew having Christmas at her house was a bad idea. Not because her house wasn't nice - because it was: that was the advantage of marrying a rich business owner. It was a bad idea because this meant she'd be forced to be in the same room as Jaime and her husband for hours- not to mention her little brother, and brittle scarcely amused father. Sure Robert loved Jaime like a brother, but she preferred to let them speak without her present, and as for Tyrion - she knew he was onto them. Had been since they were kids,

and his mouth would never shut. Whether Robert took his half witted comments as jokes or not, Cersei still couldn't help but feel uneasy about them.  
She knew if Robert ever found out about her and Jaime, her life would shatter - the name she made for herself, the marriage she'd built, the trust of her children..No - She had to keep the secret safe, as much as she'd love to be with someone she truly loved every day. Joff had to learn to be strong like his father - relentless, even if he was without his guidance.

Her husband had left to pick up some last minute things for dinner, taking the kids with him. Tommen and his big sister loved shopping with their father, because he was always opt to buy them sweets. Joff agreed to go, only after a harsh word from Cersei. This left her alone - sitting on the couch and awaiting her guests. She peered around the dark arches of the foyer, and her eyes swept over one of many Christmas trees standing tall in-front of a long french window, sparkling bright with colors of red and gold, a supple golden star placed on the top scarcely touching the ceiling. She scoffed and leaned back - the folds of her crimson dress falling to the floor.

The sudden opening of the door startled her, sparking green eyes snapping to the landing as her brother emerged through the tall entrance way.  
"Jaime.." she said, slowly standing - dress fluttering around her. She gazed upon her brother, dressed in a sleek black suit - crimson tie tucked into his closed jacket. The color made her smile softly, but it faded as quick as it came.

"Hello sweet sister." He said, his steps silent as he made his way toward her. The only light in the room was made by the Christmas lights, showering him in gold. "Are we alone?" he asked, glancing at the winding staircase standing tall behind her.

"Robert and the kids are at the market." She explained, hard stare piercing his matching green orbs. Her mother used to tell them they had the same eyes - which lead to the same soul. She knew they didn't have time for much, But all she needed was a few minutes.

She watched him nod and advance forward, a slow smirk playing out on his chiseled jaw. Jaime was always smug - which irked Cersei - but then again it was probably why he was so opt to show off. His golden hair was pushed back just past his forehead, and when his head tilted downward to look into her eyes it fell forward.

It was then that Cersei let herself shed the hard exterior and become the girl she'd been when her and Jaime were teenagers, falling into his arms and burying her head in his chest.

His arms pulled her in further and one firm hand slid up her back to cradle her expertly. Their bodies fit together perfectly - not like her and Robert, who's fat repelled her when they embraced.

She smelt him, golden hair cascading in front of her face as she whispered softly into the fabric of his jacket. "The kids miss you." She said, a pulse of pain running through her body. It was so unfair that Robert was fathering her brother's children. Gallant and cunning as Lannisters, all three of them - and she knew how much Jaime loved them all

She felt him sigh, his chest rising and falling against hers. "As much as I miss them? I highly doubt." He said. The words came across lighthearted, but she knew the pain that clung beneath the exterior.

She felt so safe in his embrace, and she was reluctant to move - but she pulled her head back and looked up into his eyes. She scarcely smiled, but she did in that moment, leaning forward to give him a long lingering kiss while the hand she layed on the small of his back gripped at him.

When they parted and blinked and looked down at his chest, hardness back in her features. "Do you ever imagine what would have happened if we had run away? Like what we used to talk about when we were children?" she asked, chewing on her lower lip.

He shrugged, but after a while he nodded his head - and Cersei knew in that moment she didn't want to know the answer. She silenced him with another peck before she forced herself to part from him - turning briskly to tend to the turkey in the oven.

She was stifled though by Jaime, slipping his hands around her slim waist - lips kissing behind her ear, and ghosting across her neck as he held her. She lied her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes - letting him sway her from side to side. His lips murmered soft words into her ear, biting her lobe before stating something he'd been telling her since they were little.

"One day you and I will be the only two people on earth."

She beamed and almost felt like breaking down, but finally she pried his hands away from her - turning to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
